My name is Sam Fenton
by mizukawa
Summary: This is the sequel to My name is Sam. You don't need to read the first one to figure out what happens... Sam and Danny are away at seperate colleges...will they fall apart or come closer than ever before? YAY! IT UPLOADED! here's the end
1. College

Wow it's been exactly two years since me and Danny took a "break" because of College… God, I miss him so much… We still call and whatever but like he went to Columbia in New York, and I went to Stanford with Cassandra for writing.

I'll never forget the day we decided it… actually it was me… I guess I just didn't want to tie him down… He had been the best boyfriend but what if he met someone better? And I really hate to say this what if I found someone better? SO after two years of dating we discussed, dissed and even were happy that we found new people… but in the end of each phone conversation we'd always say I love you… I still meant it but… Danny, Danny sounded different when he said it… He sounded bored, or exhausted I try not to think of it like that, because if I'm wrong, which I was wrong about him before… then I don't want to end it early. I wrote a book about well us… Tucker, Danny, Paulina everybody… and it was actually getting published meanwhile Danny was looking into medical school, which he'd totally be great at.

GOD I MISS HIM! I'm such an idiot why did I even suggest we take time apart? Oh yeah I already answered that… GRRRRRRRRRR! Oh god he's iming me…

Ghost31kid: Hey Sam

Moonstarz: Hey Danny what's

Ghost31kid: I just had the worst blind/double date ever

Moonstarz: Oh god describe!

Ghost31kid: You'll never guess, who it was with

Moonstarz: … no your right I'm not gonna guess…

Ghost31kid: I'll give you a hint… The Wicked Witch of Amity Park High…

Moonstarz: OMG UR KIDDING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I LAUGH AT YOU!

Ghost31kid: Yeah dun rub it in… UGH IT WAS AWFUL! The best part was at the restaurant I only offered to pay double-dutch and so she got mad and walked out. Well tried to anyway, while she was walking out the Owner stopped her and made her clean dishes for her meal cuz she had no money! Her roommate, my roommate Steve and I were laughing SO Hard! Ugh I feel pretty bad for her roommate you'd lyk her she's kinda lyk Val and Cassandra mixed… Hey how is Cass?

Moonstarz: Hang on a second I'm trying not to die from laughing…

Ghost31kid: LMFAO

Moonstarz: Cass is gud she's gonna go see Dennis at UCLA later tonight…

Ghost31kid: I wish I could see you…

Moonstarz: AW! Danny… I'm sorry when I get enough money from my book I'll fly out to see you…

Ghost31kid: NO WAY! You've already gone out of your way to see me five times this year… I'm flying out to see you.

Moonstarz: I feel so bad though you stayed over here for longer than my short trips to New York… But my mom wants me to get some work ethic so I have to use my own cash to see you…

Ghost31kid: DO NOT FEEL BAD! I wud come but lyk I'm just running so short on cash as well… Between volunteer work at Columbia Pres. Hospital, Books and… uh other stuff I just burn it up it's as if it never existed…

Moonstarz: Other stuff? Ooooouuuuu Danny Fenton what other stuff?

Ghost31kid: I'm just saving up for something special…

Moonstarz: Really? Lyk what underwear for your new GF?

Ghost31kid: Sam that's not funny

Moonstarz: relax I was just kiddin'

Ghost31kid: I know… but… this is so hard… I mean what is it for Dennis and Cassandra? Or Val and Tucker meanwhile you and I had to do a force split so we wouldn't feel so bad at college…

Moonstarz: I know what you mean… have you heard from Tucker recently about the…

Ghost31kid: Offer from the Lakers yeah I heard but he's finishing college so if B-ball doesn't work out for him he'll still have a career…

Moonstarz: Wow that is news, I was talking about the ring for Val…

Ghost31kid: WAIT WHAT? TUCKER? MARRIED?

Moonstarz well at least getting married… or popping the ? at any rate…

Ghost31kid: No wonder he's sticking to college… And HOW COME HE DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT THIS?

I smiled sometimes, it's like this where we both haven't changed at all…

Moonstarz: tehe remember dummy, he's lyk my big bro and he's flying out here for me to help him pick out a ring…

Ghost31kid: Oh shit I've gotta get this homework done or else I'm screwed… I love you…

Moonstarz: I love you, good luck with your MCAT's on Saturday…

Ghost31kid: Thnx I need that

Moonstarz: No you don't, I can picture you being the best doctor in NY or where ever you get your residence… You'd be great… wonder boy

Ghost31kid:I miss that name… Good luck with your editors… bye and I love you

Moonstarz: me 2 byez

He signed off after that and I sighed, Cassandra asked me what was wrong…

"I miss him…"

"Honestly I don't know how you two bare it… I mean For Dennis and I it's utter torture."

"Cass I really miss him…"

"I know, he does too, which is why he calls, emails or IM's everyday."

"I know… Oh god I should go to bed…"

"Why it's six o'clock?"

"I know but I have to pick Tucker up at the air port tomorrow…"

"I still can't believe he's gonna ask her to marry him…"

"I can…"

We both laughed and I hugged Cassandra as she walked out the door. Shortly after I went to bed.

A/N: Hey ppl you wanted sequel you got sequel! Hope ya enjoy!


	2. Airport drama

**A/N: Hey me again… so anyway u know the drill I don't own Danny Phantom and you know what I dun actually know why anyone puts a disclaimer since everyone knows that ppl who write here are just crazy obsessed fans (lyk me)**

**PLZ R+R THANK YOU!**

I woke up the next morning at 2a.m. Great gotta go get Tucker. GRRR Tucker you're idiot why would you get a flight this early? So anyway I got dressed, and went to the airport parked my car. When I actually got to the airport I found out the flight got delayed from New York… Where Tucker was visiting Danny… Ew Now I've gotta wait here for 2 hours… well at least Tucker was in my shoes at one point… At least I can get a cup of coffee…

"Sam?"

I looked up and saw Richard… The sleazy son of a well you know… Basically it was the sleaze ball Danny had saved me from in High School.

"Hey Richard, grande Pumpkin Spice latte."

"You know that's really cold…"

"You know going out with someone who was your friend because your bitch of a cousin made a bet is pretty cold too."

"That's fair…"  
"Damned straight that's fair now can I have my coffee? I'm here for two hours…"

"Why NY flight got delayed?"

"Yeah for your information, and you better watch because he'll kill you when he gets here."

"Honestly I'm not really all that scared of Danny."

"Well good because it's Tucker flying in…"

He froze, I knew my boy Danny could kick his ass just because of all the ghost stuff he's dealt/dealing with, but Tucker who was a very fit college baller could easily kick his ass too.

"Oh I didn't realize you and Tucker were going out."

I rolled my eyes, "You're an idiot you know that."

"Then why is Tucker flying out to see you."

"Well actually that's really none of your business, but when Tucker gets here in 2 hours I'll let him tell you. Now can you please get me my coffee?"

"Yeah, sure coffee…Grande Pumpkin Spice latte."

"Yeah, yeah." The girl working next to him replied

"You, know I don't think you should email my little sister anymore."

"Why? Your sister is cool, the sad thing is you used to be too."

"That's why not you can't stand me, and my sister adores you."

"I wonder why? But seriously now who would you rather have her turn out to be me? The successful little goth girl, you the starbucks guy OR even better Paulina the whore?"

"I really didn't mean for you to be hurt…"

"On some level I want to believe you, but honestly I don't think I ever will."

"I guess I can understand that… It's too bad we never got back to being friends though… you were pretty cool."

"…coffee?"

"Oh right here ya go Sam."

"Thanks… Perfect… I have an hour and a half to kill…"

"You could chill with me."

"Richard… you… must… be… joking…"

"No not really do you have anything better to do?"

"Yeah, actually."

"C'mon Sam we were over four years ago, I should've realized you were always going to be Danny's and I realize it now ok?"

"No not really, and besides I have to proof read… never mind."

"Proof read what?"

"NOTHING, you are like the annoying little brother I'd strangle everyday."

"C'mon Sam tell me."

"NO!"

"You know I am an English major I could help you."

"And why would I want your help?"

"I guess it's my way of saying I'm sorry…"

The dumb thing was I forgave him for what he did a while back, but every time I see him I want to tear his lips off of his face. What the dumber thing was, is what I said next.

"ok."

"huh?"

"I said ok, I forgive you, but you sure as hell aren't reading this."

"Why not?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSNIESS!"

"Ok then do you want to talk er whatever?"

"Sure since I have now an hour and 20 minutes to kill…"

"Cool."

"You try anything Davis and I'll kill you."

"You honestly think I would? I kinda grew up a bit since our junior year in high school."

"…"

"I promise I won't do ANYTHING ok?"

"You better…"

I gave him a death glare after that, we walked up to Tucker's gate sat down and started talking… This was gonna be one hell of a day……………………..

A/N: Oh my god you guys I'm so sorry, but my teachers are on crack this year. I've already had 2 tests in Bio + Math, one in English 4 in Chem and 1 million in History, my history teacher's a kool guy but WOW! Basically I'm swamped w/ homework and I will only be updating on weekends Sorry!


	3. So then

"So then my roommate, Carl crawled out of her room and fell out of a two story window…" Richard laughed. I did too actually he was telling me about this story with his roommate and… OH SHIT! Damn Richard! So GRR well, an hour had passed and we finally got over death glares and what not, and started telling funny stories about college, and dammit I forgive him.

I do I really do we were 16 and stupid, and he's really really sorry, and once upon a time we really were friends. DAMMIT! Richard why do you do this to me? Anyway this is what happened.

"_Hey Sam are you ok?"_

_I looked up and realized he was talking to me._

"_What? Oh yeah right sorry… I kind of spaced…"_

"_Thinking about high school?"_

_I sighed, "Yeah…"_

"_Yeah… Listen I know I've said it before but I really am sorry. And not just about you…"_

_I turned my head and tried to listen._

"_I'm also really sorry about what I did to Cassandra."_

_I winced and turned away._

"_The stupid thing was I only did it to bet Paulina, I really did hate her. And I guess I just didn't really realize I was hurting people too."_

"_No offense Richard but that's the most retarded thing I ever heard…"_

"_Yeah… I know…"_

After that we just started talking and it's as if nothing ever happened at all... Gah so anyways Richie rich and I are somewhat friends again… GODDAMIT TUCKER WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?

Another hour passed, and thank god Tucker actually got off the plane.

"Hey!" he said with his big brotherly grin

"Hey… you are to never again get a flight this early………………"

Tucker scratched his neck in embarrassment, "Yeah opps sorry… Hey Sam is that?"

"Yup… Hey Richard check it out Tucker actually landed…"

Richard looked as if he might die, because he remembered ALL to well how Danny and Tucker kicked the crap out of him.

Richard laughed nervously "H-hey, um can I but you some coffee?" and scurried off before Tucker could answer.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"Tucker he has a major gay crush on you."

"WHAT?"

"Just kidding he works at Starbucks and entertained me until you landed…"

"Um… WHY?"

"Cause I guess he felt bad… Anyway after we get you some coffee we'll pick out a ring for Val k?"

"I want details Sam."

"Ok… So here's how it started…" I then proceeded to tell him the entire story of what had happened, Tucker did a couple of double takes and then after a very awkward silence declared, "Ok Sam as long as you know what you're doing…"

A/N: Sorry short and awful chapter sequels are hard…………suggestions would be appreciated for real


	4. The perfect ring for Val

A/N: To Kat02980416, SHADOW ANGUS, Angelicxox and The sleep warrior thanx fer support and suggestions… I'm SO sorry a lot happened with shit at home (my mom and I went to the hospital in the same week) and school and I promise you guys at least 2 chapters in Winter break. I'm SO SO sorry…

As Tucker and I were on our way to buy the ring for Val, he asked, me two things…

"Yo, Are you going to tell Danny about Richard?"

"What? Oh, oh Richard… Yeah I'm going to tell Danny… Why?"

"Uh, Sam, you're really going to tell him?" Tucker didn't sound or look convinced as we drove to the Diamond district.

"Yes, why wouldn't I? I mean he is my boyfriend." I said defensively, god knows we talk about everything and I sure as hell didn't want to lose him over not telling him something as insignificant as what happened with Richard.

"Ok, good just checking."

Well at least this time he actually sounds… wait hang on why would he be checking?

"Checking? On what?"

"That you two are still, you know cool."

"Tucker did he say anything while you were in New York?"

Uh-oh this didn't sound good, maybe he's checking so that I have someone to lean on when Danny breaks… NO WAY that's just not going to happen… NO WAY…

"Like?"

"I don't know wanting to break up with me?" I must have sounded pretty panicky because Tucker responded right away.

"NO, I'm sorry No he didn't say anything going in that direction at all Sam; don't worry…"

"Jeez, Tucker you scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry, let's change the subject…" here comes question number two." So how did you know "exactly the best ring" for Val anyway?"

"Errrrr…" I blushed this was going to be embarrassing… "Well, ya see… Um… Do you remember that party I had in Senior year?"

"Oh yeah Dennis, Danny and I were really mad because it was "girls only"."

"Yeah, well we sort of, talked about if any of our boyfriends were to actually propose while we were in college, we picked… Oh god! This is so embarrassing we picked that you would be the first one to do it, then Dennis and then Danny…"

"Oh my god, you guys totally did not do that."

We both started laughing hysterically.

"Yes we did, Aw man, and then after that we all designed our own rings."

Tucker was laughing so hard he was crying… "I'm NEVER going to let you live this down."

"I know but look on the Brightside; at least you won't screw up and give her an absolutely hideous ring that she'll hate."

"True, but just out of curiosity, what were the rings you and Cass designed?"

"Well Cass just wants one stone, pear shaped I think… Oh, and one thing we all agreed on is that we absolutely DO NOT want gold, well at least yellow gold."

"Really? Why?"

"Because A) we all hate yellow and B) we all think it looks tacky on a wedding and/or engagement ring."

"Wow thank god you're here to help me pick it out, I was gonna go for gold…"

"You bet, and Val of course wants it to be huge as well, you know the stone, and it to be an Asscher cut."

"Ok, cool when she said huge how big?"

"21/4 to 31/4."

"Really I was expecting at least 5 carats."

"Whoa, well I don't think she'll hate it if you get her that."

"Hey!" Tucker laughed

"Yeah? You never told me what your fantasy ring is going to be."

"Aw, you don't want to know that…"

"Yes I do come on once we get inside of that store I'm only going to be thinking of what you want instead of Val, and I'll keep begging and begging and begging and begging and begging and beg-"

"Alright you annoying computer nerd! I'll tell you!"

"Good."

"I don't really care as long as it's from Danny I honestly don't care."

"Aw… Sam that's sweet you're not getting out of this that easily."

"Alright! Alright! Grr I hate you!"

"That's what I'm here for."

"Do you remember those earrings that that Danny got me for my 19th birthday?"

"Yes."

"He designed them…"

"You're kidding."

"No, no I'm really not he had Dennis help him with it, so honestly if he did that again I wouldn't mind… Or… I don't know."

"Bull shit you do to tell now!"

"Fine, Mister College bound…"

"Hey who told you that Val?"

"No Danny… Why?"

"No reason because I only told Danny and Val and I was planning on surprising you… Damn it…"

"Oh well, you'll have something else you can surprise me with I'm sure."

"Yeah, Yeah now tell me woman what kind of ring do you want?"

" I meant what I said before… if it's from Danny I'll love it, but I don't want a huge ring maybe 2 to 2.25 carats… That's all and it can definitely not be something corny like a heart because that's just too unoriginal. I don't just something by Stephen Webster."

"Who's that?"

"A jewelry designer."

"Oh…"

"Well, we're here… Ready to pick one out?"

"Doyouthinkshe'llsayyes?" Tucker asked a little too fast to comprehend

"What?"

Tucker Sighed, "Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Of course you idiot! NOW COME ON BIG BABY!"

When we got into the store, there were a lot of tacky rings that even Tucker shook his head at until we found the coolest ring ever… for Val.

"Oye, Sam!"

"Yeah?"

"What about this one?"

It was a 4 carat Asscher cut on a platinum band, no side stones.

""My god that's exactly what she wanted…"

Once Tucker heard that he bought it straight away. I wondered how he was going to ask her… Too bad I "forgot" to tell him we discussed that too, and partly because I really don't want to describe my fantasy on how Danny proposes… That's if he ever does…

We drove down to my dorms where we said good bye, hey I knew it was going to be a short visit plus it was nice to see him at all… I really do hope Val likes the ring, and if she says yes I wonder how long they'll wait to get married. Oh, well what a day now I'm going to get a good night's sleep.

As I was going to bed the phone rang I moaned, and picked up, "Hello? Sam's room…"

"Sam? You ok?"  
"Da-Danny! Hey sorry I'm just a bit tired you know with the whole ring thing with Tucker plus his flight was delayed…"

"Oh yeah, I checked on that sorry…"

"Don't apologize it's not your fault… Anyway you will not believe who serves Starbucks' coffee in the air port!"

"Who?"

"Richard."

"Richard? You mean Richard the idiot-jerk? You mean nasty-ass Richard? You mean the Richard started to beg for you to come back to him in senior year? You mean Richard, Richard?"

"He did? And yeah, the one and the same Richard…"

"He didn't try anything did he?"

"No, no it was nothing like that, he actually was pretty nice and even apologized for the entire thing in Junior year…"

There was a pause for a long time…

"Danny? You there?"

I heard him sigh over the phone, "You didn't forgive him did you?"

"Um… Well kind of… We were little kids 16 and now we're more mature. So I figured he was being honest…"

" Sam… I'm never going to rule your life and tell you who you can and can't be friends with, and I know we made that pact in freshmen year to go out with who ever we wanted but, please Sam not him ok? Not him." Danny sounded like he was in physical pain, which made me feel really guilty.

"Danny…"

"Sam please promise me you'll be careful, and just please not him."

"Of course… I'm not that stupid to actually go out with him again, and it's obvious that it bothers you, I promise I won't do anything to hurt you."

"Thanks, and Sam?"

"Uh-huh…"

"I'm really glad you told me."

I smiled he was back to normal.

"You know I tell you everything… And just wondering do you remember that "other stuff" you needed to buy the other day you mentioned it online."

"Yeah?"

"What kind of other stuff?"  
"Aw… You know stuff…"

"Danny if it's stuff for me, I don't want you wasting your money, I'd rather have you here, than overly priced jewelry no matter how nice it is."

"Don't worry it's going to good use."

"Riiiight, Danny I'm really tired…"

"I know I'm sorry… Good night Sam."

"Night Danny."

:Click:

A/N: Again I'm so sorry, hope ya lyk the chapter O


	5. Surprise number 2 and a familiar face

A/N: I don't own Danny Phantom blah blah blah, Ok here's the first chapter I owe I kind of don't really know if I should make Richard more in the story or less, but he's definitely coming back so be warned.

In about December, after Cass and I finished exams we walked out trying to think of something to do to celebrate the fact that we got a break from school but, when we got outside Dennis was waiting for us, well Cass at least.

"Hey girls…" He said smiling

Cassandra jaw dropped open "Dennis what are you doing here?" she smiled as we walked over.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Dennis, so are ya here to take the best girl ever away?"

"Damn straight! So Cass C'mon."

"Dennis… Can Sam come?"

I turned at her in shock, and said "NO WAY! You two have a nice time I'll see you later Cass. It was nice seeing you too Dennis."

"Thanks Sam!" Dennis smiled, Cassandra did too but she looked extraordinarily guilty. So I gave her my most reassuring smile and walked back to our dorm, when I got in; I laid down on my bed ready for a vast amount of sleep when my cell phone rang.

"Hello: mumble mumble: who is it?" I moaned

"Wow you sound tired…" a very familiar voice said

"Oh, Sorry hi Danny!" I perked up immediately

"Do I really have that much of a caffeine affect on you?"

"Yeah!"

"So, how were your exams?"

"Alright… How were yours?"

"I can't complain."

"That's good."

"Yeah, So I was wondering…"

"Yeah?"

I heard the door swing open and saw Danny walk through the door.

"What do you think about lunch?"

"Oh my god!" I squealed, as any other girly-girl would have to see her long lost boyfriend, then I ran up and hugged him. "Danny what are you doing here?"

"Came to see you, because you know, I heard around Christmas you're supposed to spend time with the ones you love." He smiled sarcastically

"Really? I had no idea…" I smiled too

"So you ready to go to lunch?"

"Sure."

While we were at lunch talked about all the dates we had been on and how awful they all were, some of the stories were really funny though. After that I brushed on a more serious topic.

"Um… Danny?"

"Yeah?" he responded as he took a sip of his coffee

"I, uh don't want to do this anymore…"

Danny gulped "You wanna break up?

"WHAT? No Danny what I mean is, I really don't want to do the whole let's-date-other-people-anymore thing."

"Oh," Danny took in a deep breath, "Sam don't ever do that again." He smiled

"Sorry…" I laughed

"Hey, Sam I'm actually glad you feel that way, because I've just about had enough as well of that whole thing."

"It was a stupid idea to begin with sorry." Damn it why the hell did I come up with that anyway.

"No actually it wasn't stupid and if anything it brought closer… shit that was really corny…"

"Yes it was Danny stick to Science."

"I will, guess who I saw at Starbucks."

I put my face in my hands and groaned "Oh no, you didn't beat the living crap out of Richard did you?"

"No, I just told him that if he ever talked to you again I'd kill him."

I laughed I could understand why Danny would be like this after all Richard _was_ an asshole but, I couldn't help but feel sorry for Richard. I mean we were good friends until all the messed up stuff happened, and Danny being Danny picked up on what I was thinking.

"I know he was a good guy in freshmen year but he changed, and hey for all I know he changed back into a good guy but I can't stop thinking about what he said to you when you broke up with him and it just makes me worried."

"What he said? Why what did he say?" I looked confused I honestly didn't remember what Richard said… I wonder why I can't remember… Oh yeah I remember Danny punched for me but, I don't remember what he said.

"Sam are you serious? He said, "You belong to me ok? And we're not through until _I _say we are!" And I just can't help but wondering if maybe he might try something."

"Danny…"

"I trust you, it's not that I don't, I just don't trust him and neither does Tucker or Dennis and I know that because Dennis and I went back home for a while before we came here."

"You did?"

"How do you think I had enough money to come here?"

"Aw, Danny…"

"Sam, don't worry about it."

"Yeah ok, I just I don't know what to do about Richard. Although it's like I was planning on calling him or anything, but Danny don't worry ok? I won't get caught in that massive trap again."

"Yeah I know… Hey Sam isn't that you're phone."

"What? Oh right… Hang on… Sam here… oh, hey Cass, how are things with Dennis?... He what? Are you serious! Oh my god details later right now I'm with Danny… Yeah he's right here do you wanna talk to him? Cool, hey Danny its Cass."

"Hey Cass… Yea I knew about it… Well I'm glad he wanted me to come to help him out with asking your parents permission… yeah he really went back to ask your parents… Um well uh yeah I guess so… You know what I mean… Yeah I planning on doing it soon can I talk to Dennis… oh you guys have to go alright I'll let you say bye to Sam… Here you go."

"Alright Cass I'll see you back at our dorm with Yasmine ok? Ok. Bye. :click:"

"So what do you think about them apples?"

"I can't believe he proposed."


	6. Two birds one stone

A/N: I don't own Danny Phantom blah blah blah, Ok here's the second chapter I owe, I'm really sorry, but good news is I know how it's going to end so the chapters will flow a little bit more easily… Richard is definitely coming back so be warned the end gets dark and angsty even a little bit corny.

Last time:

"Alright Cass I'll see you back at our dorm with Yasmine ok? Ok. Bye. :click:"

"So what do you think about them apples?"

"I can't believe he proposed."

"Yeah I can." Danny smirked, "Ever since last year…"

"Really? Gosh you guys are worse than a sowing circle!" I laughed, "Hey Danny one more question…"

"Yeah what?" Danny replied nonchalantly

"Isn't that Mike?"

"Mike… who?"

"Mike Gordon your cousin."

Danny turned around at the speed of light, and there at the bar was Mike Gordon Danny's second cousin from Scotland. He almost looks exactly like Danny except his hair is brownish-red and curly.

So Danny like an idiot screams "Mikey!" making Mike blush furiously but eventually he gathers himself and walks over.

"Hey Danny I didn't know you were in town and who is- SAM?"

"Yeah I know I'm not really all that gothy anymore…" I blushed

"Yeah ya sure look different…" he smiled with a swagger, "So… you guys still going out?"

We both blushed giving Mike his answer…

"That's cool, I wish I could get a girl…"

"I have a room mate who's free, maybe I should set you two up…"

"Sure, why not what's her name?"

"Yasmine Eliam, she's pretty chill and actually I think she went to the same school as you…"

(A/N: HAHAHA Yarsy you know I love you!)

"Yeah I did, I actually had kind of a thing for her… but I never acted on it, because I used ta be shy-er than this idiot over here…"

"Hey…" Danny said in his defense

"Danny shut up, he's right how long did it take you before you asked me out?"

"Shut up…" Danny looked down in shame afterwards

After we had our meal and chat with Mike, Danny walked me into my dorm and told me that Tucker and Val were coming over, then he had to say goodbye, because Danny had to do some research on some brain surgeon leave it to Danny to kill two birds with one stone.

Anyway after Danny dropped me off I told Yasmine the news… and her reaction was this…

"Wait Michael Gordon? SQUEE!" Then she kind of passed out for a while, I which I interpreted as that as a yes but when she finally woke up she said, "Mike Gordon Mike Gordon? Curly haired over eyes quiet high school Mike Gordon who me and Z had a crush on in high school? Of the quiet mysterious and shy persuasion?"

I responded happily "Yup one and the same." Then we laughed about him and Danny and it went on for a pretty long time but she was happy, and that was pretty cool, Yasmine or Yarsy as Cass and I call her, is uber cool she has the funniest stories about her school UNIS. Which is apparently a pretty cracked out school, w/ crazy ass teachers according to Yarsy. And this also continued until Cass got home to show and tell us what happened with Dennis.

To make matters better Val called and told us she was coming for winter break w/ Tucker. Which meant ultimate sleep over but in the meantime I set up a date between Mike and Yasmine. Afterwards she told Cass and I about the date, and we were happy for them. Nothing else exciting happened until Val got here, but I'll save that for next time!


	7. um SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!

Hi there…

You all probably want to kill me by now… I'm so sorry about the updates but honestly I have no idea how to end this… I'm wondering if it should be a little angst-y or not… and if Richard should have a bigger role… I'm so sorry I suck SO BAD! Please forgive me, and hopefully I'll have something done by the end of this weekend…

Um if you have any ideas AT ALL they are more than welcome, please comment back to this or email and I'll write it… OK? Ok…

Thank you sorry byez!


	8. the end

A/N: I don't own Danny Phantom nor do I pretend to…

Um sorry it took so long to write this all down, but after this there won't be another sequel if there is it will be in Sam's Daughter's POV not Sam's, but I doubt I'll write a sequel… I'm writing my own original story, which was one of the things that consumed all my time… The other was school… So Sorry for the delay here it is… In word it's six pages long…

I'm not really sure of what the boys were doing that night but whatever… Us girls on the other hand watched movies and gorged ourselves in pizza and ice cream. Cassandra and Val showed off their rings to Yasmine and myself. I have to say I kind of felt a pang of not really envy but hurt. It's my own fault though why Danny and I have been apart for so long… but I don't know… I really don't I thought I was doing the right thing with the seeing other people thing, maybe I was in way because well Danny and I never seemed to enjoy anyone of the dates we had ever… So maybe because you know it wasn't taboo to see other people maybe that's what pulled us more together. It's we had a chance to see what else was out there and now we don't have any doubts and move forward, but then again I don't know… Maybe, maybe I was wrong you know? Maybe instead of saving our long distance relationship, I ruined it… Wait what am I talking about? He's here isn't he? And wasn't ME who said Danny would probably purpose last? I'm just being stupid if he didn't want m he wouldn't lead me on. Danny just isn't like that, Richard probably, but Danny no, never. Speaking of Richard he sure has been kind of weird lately… I hate to say but I think Danny maybe right after all, I don't really think he's changed. He's been leaving me weird messages… I kind of don't want to Danny but in a way I do… Maybe he just needs a girl I don't know gosh things have been weird…

Anyway… So basically the girls and I had a lot of fun except for me little I guess envy, other than that we had a great time and rolled into bed around 2 o'clock in the morning… I know we're so bad…

So the next day I met Danny for lunch again… We didn't meet until about 3 o'clock, and let's just say I think the boys partied a little harder than the girls'… haha. Anyway Danny and I luckily got a table by a window, so we were able to watch all the couples that were nuzzling for Christmas, we were pretty silent, Danny was chewing on a straw until suddenly he spoke up.

"Wow… love is in the air alright." Danny said kind of bewildered

"Well, it is Christmas…" I laughed

"Yeah… God we've been here a while it's like 4:30…"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

" No not at all,"

"Danny…"

Its just… damn there's no way around it, is there you really want to know?"

"Yup." I smirked haha I win… Sorry I know immature but fun.

"Ok," Danny smiled, " Listen we meaning Tucker, Dennis and I were gonna surprise you guys we're all meeting at this bar that Mike's supposedly the bartender to… Maybe he's asking Yasmine to come as his date…"

"That's really cool what time should we be there?"

"In a half an hour."

"Yikes, we better get going if we don't want to be late!"

"Yeah let's go."

Don't worry people we paid for our meal a while ago… Anyway because it's freakin winter it was practically night by 4:45, luckily we only had a few more blocks to go until we got to the bar… Only problem was it was a few too many, because Richard stopped us dead in our tracks…

"Hey Richard what are you doing here?" I replied quite honestly I was surprised at myself for saying anything, because he was frightening, I knew something was up with all the weird phone calls… And what's even worse is that I didn't tell Danny about them… and Richard… Richard looked like he hadn't eaten in days but he looked furious, absolutely furious. I almost thought that if Danny or I made any sudden movements he would actually kill us. But where the hell did this come from? Maybe I never saw it, the demon like almost killer in him, although the phone calls did suggest something… Oh god why didn't I tell Danny about the phone calls? To be fair though they're were only three of them and none f them seemed to depict Richard in this kind of light… and Danny, Danny clearly saw that this was coming, because he looked just as furious and held me very close to him, and in a way protecting from whatever Richard had to say, but it was more like Danny was afraid of what Richard would do. Richard was wearing all black and a leather jacket… his hands were outside of his pockets but there was still a bulge in the pocket and I had a pretty good idea of what it was… and it seemed that Danny might have an even better idea…

"Well, well, well if it isn't the two love birds… It's nice that we ran into each other this evening… Because this time four years ago Sam you broke my heart. You were able to kiss prince charming here at winter formal. Meanwhile I was out left to dry…"

"Richard just leave us alone." Danny responded deadpan

" I don't think so Fentina, you see you stole something of mine."

"Sam isn't a thing, jerk and I didn't steal her, she never wanted you, and you just manipulated her."

"Maybe, but I really don't fucking care." He paused and took the unknown object out of his pocket, it was kind of gun, a really small gun, with a silencer. "You see, Fentina I always get what I want and Sam you should have known better. You should've known that sooner or later I'd comeback for you, whether you wanted me or not."

I really couldn't think of what to do, I knew he was weird but I never thought, and suddenly my mouth was on autopilot, "Richard why are you doing this? What point does it serve we were kids and you used me… remember? Let's just pretend this never happened and we'll just walk away. Alright we'll just walk away."

"I don't think so not this time and not ever again." He responded coldly

"You should really listen to Sam, Richard you have no idea with what you're getting yourself into."

"Is that right? Is that right Fentina? What the fuck are you going to do this time? I have gun moron, this isn't like the school cafeteria I will kill you but first I'll torture her so then you can know this all happened because of you, Fentina you. And once I'm done with I'll kill her in front of you and then you'll be next."

Suddenly Danny's eyes turned bright green and next his hair turned white and he just spoke very calmly, "Richard I would really take Sam's advice right now if you don't want to get hurt."

"Really?" Richard asked sarcastically

"Yes, really." Then the next thing I knew Danny went ghost and finally Richard seemed to notice and nearly turned as white as Danny.

"Now Richard go home we'll do the same."

"Fentina you're the fucking 'ghost-boy'!"

"Brilliant deduction Watson, now I'm not going to say it again Richard drop the gun, go see a doctor get some anti-depressants and leave, now."

Richard ran like a bat out of hell, meanwhile I was still shaking, uncontrollably…

"Da-Danny?" I started but Danny just squeezed me into a hug and went back from his halfa form into his human one.

"You're ok right?"

"Y-yes, but Danny what if what if he tells someone?"

"Then he'll be under a 72 lock down, with a theorize drip. No one believes in ghost except for the people in my family and you, Tuck and Val. Everything will be ok Sam." I buried my face in his chest.

"Yeah I know…"

"That guy is such an asshole."

"Yeah."

"You know why we were all meeting at that bar…"

Oh right the bar I completely forgot, we were supposed to meet everyone…

"Yeah, I mean no why were we meeting at a bar?"

" Because I was going to give you this," he half whispered his confession like he wondered if now was the right time… I looked down from his eyes to his hand inside it was a very small box. I think might have blinked 42 times just to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Then I could feel my lips move like they were on autopilot again.

"wh-what?"

Danny chuckled lightly, and then opened the box inside was a beautiful blue sapphire in a teardrop shape on a white gold band and two diamond stones on both sides of the sapphire. (A/N: some sapphires are not blue, I only know that cause my mom works in the jewelry business…)

"Sorry it's not a diamond… but I-"

"Danny, don't… It's perfect."

"So is that a yes then?"

I smiled, five minutes ago I didn't thing that would have been possible. Figures, Wonder Boy saves the day again…

"Danny-"

"I AM THE BOX GHOST MASTER OF ALL THINGS CARDBOARD AND SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE."

"W-what!" Danny with the most mystified-surprised expression looked around and saw the box ghost smiling broadly, Danny less than amused asked the box ghost, "You have got to be kidding me right? Fine Richard already ruined the moment but then you! Are you serious? Fine we'll fight now but, Box Ghost listen here if you try this shit on my wedding and/or honeymoon I WILL PERSONALLY GO BACK IN TIME AND KILL YOU MYSELF!"

Needless to say the box ghost crawled to a corner and disappeared. In a way I actually kind of feel bad for the box ghost… But Danny's reaction was hilarious, I thought we were still in high school. And I tried my best not to laugh but ended up cracking anyway.

"Danny I'm so sorry but the look on your face-"

"Saaaaaaaaam, it's not funny. Ok maybe it is, I guess the Box Ghost is our comic relief…" Danny stepped forward leaned and touched his forward to mine, "You know Sam you never really answered me."

I smiled, "Answered what?" I acted dumb but I think you can probably tell that for yourself…

"You know what."

"The answer is Yes, you dork."

"Good answer."

"So much for denying you hugs and kisses…"

"And the sex?"

"Very funny Danny." I laughed

(A/N: see above, in the beginning Sam denies him all things affectionate)

Afterwards, Danny and I finally made it to the bar, with the ring on my finger I might add, which is probably why no one had asked us where we were. Michael got us free rounds of drinks, and Yasmine was there, luckily Michael's shift ended before we got there so of course then he started drinking with us… Now he and Yasmine are inseparable of course, and then wouldn't you know it they got engaged too. I know, ok I know how this all sounds, but we all really did get our happily ever after.

Now, Cassandra and Dennis write and draw their own comics, in manga style of course, they have one boy Donovan.

Tuck, didn't end up playing for the Lakers, he became a CEO of Macintosh instead, Val designs clothes they have a girl, Ruby.

Mike opened up his own Restaurant and bar and Yasmine is a famous Forensic Anthropologist, they have three kids all boys, Kale, Russell and Baine, they also have one more on the way, it's a girl and her name will be Chelsea.

Danny ended up being a Neurosurgeon one of the best in New York I might add and, I ended up being a 'best selling' novelist and Nickelodeon bought the Rights for 'Danny Phantom' Richard won't be in the series, and Cass and Dennis kind of got morphed into Danny and I… weird Anyway, we have two kids one boy one girl, twins, runs in Danny's family Mike's a twin I guess I forgot to mention that. Our Daughter's name is Xanthe and our son's name is Drake. Xanthe, Drake, Donovan, Ruby and Kale are all the same age and they go to UNIS in New York grades K-12.

P.S. Richard finally got help and is currently working on his emotional problems. And Paulina married Dash they have 5 kids and are getting divorced, good they deserved each other…

The End.

A/N :Hope you guys enjoyed the end… I don't think I'll be writing another sequel Thanks for the support, suggestions and criticism I love all of you!


End file.
